El Cazador
by Pato Naito
Summary: Daniel Scutch, mejor conocido como El Cazador de Opositores, tiene un pasado muy largo, siendo éste un soldado que estaba en contra de asesinar a los no-humanos. Hoy en día, es una persona que constantemente vive dentro de sus recuerdos que decide un día acompañar a su compañero a comprar, sin saber que esta acción lo haría reencontrarse con alguien que le cambiará la vida.
1. Prólogo

_"Okey, empecemos con esto. Estoy acá, sentado al lado del balcón del apartamento de Tench. Estoy listo..._

_Mi nombre es Daniel Scutch, y digamos que mi pasado es muy, muy largo. Todo empieza en 1974 cuando nazco en Australia y mi padre, Duncan, es el único que puede cuidarme después de la muerte de mi madre. Mi padre tenía un trabajo muy especial: era integrante de una pequeña agencia que se encargaba de encubrir a las personas no-humanas, la gente que contiene una parte del cuerpo o una característica que pertenezca a otro animal. En los setenta, los no-humanos no debían ser mencionados en público, ya que todos eran encubiertos por el Estado y ninguno podía interactuar con la sociedad, así que un amigo de mi padre, Dimitri Sazimov, creó una agencia especial encargada de impedir que los no-humanos interactúen con otras personas._

_Sin embargo, la idea de "encubrir" a los no-humanos no era la única. Otro tipo llamado Vladimir Keanloth propuso asesinarlos a todos, y después de la creación de la agencia y el rechazo de su propuesta decidió reunir fuerzas y crear su propia pandilla con los Torisso, dos hermanos muy famosos en el mundo de la guerrilla estadounidense y Frederick Stein, un científico amigo de Keanloth. Estas dos ideologías chocaron __cuando Sazimov mató a Nenn Torisso, generando una guerra. Keanloth y el hermano de Nenn, Dup, recobraron venganza organizando un atentado en Paramaribo, asesinando a toda la agencia... incluyendo a mi padre. Después de eso, Keanloth se alió con Estados Unidos y la U.R.S.S. para crear el Escuadrón Torisso, o mejor dicho, una maldita pandilla que asesinaba no-humanos._

_En cuanto a mi, me crié por mi cuenta y empecé a vivir solo. Descubrí que mi padre había fallecido casi 8 meses después de su muerte, y eso me dejó desplomado. Estuve a punto de cometer suicidio, pero había un solo trabajo disponible que podía generarme ingresos y darme una vida: enlistarme en el Escuadrón Torisso. La peor decisión de mi vida._

_..."_

Esto no funciona. No hago absolutamente nada con esto. -Tench.- le digo a mi amigo. -Esto que me dijiste no funciona. No me tranquiliza.-

Tench aparece. Un chico joven, flacucho, ojos claros, pelo negro y un brazo metálico. No sobrepasa los 25 años.

-Bueno, Daniel, eso es porque tu vida tiene muchas cosas y mucho drama. Pero, te aconsejo que sigas escribiendo. Yo cuando escribía mi autobiografía... ¡adiós estrés!-

-No me sirve.- le contesto, mientras tomo un té. Él suspira y agarra un par de billetes que hay sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Voy a comprar algo para comer... ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te hará bien... no sales de esta casa hace cuanto... ¿2 meses?-

-Solo llevo 5 semanas encerrado, Tench. No seas estúpido.-

-Vamos, Daniel... Sal, toma aire, conoce personas. No te quedes encerrado en el pasado... Piensa en el presente, en el futuro... ¿alguna vez pensaste qué vas a hacer de tu vida?-

Me levanto de la silla en la que estoy y salgo hacia el balcón. Miro la gente, los humanos... los no-humanos. Todos pasean o hacen algo productivo.

-No sabes, ¿no?- me pregunta. -Por favor, sácate ese traje negro, aféitate y sal conmigo a comprar comida.-

Suspiro otra vez y vuelvo a entrar. Veo mi aspecto físico en un espejo y veo que estoy totalmente demacrado: mi pelo negro está despeinado y tengo una barba de varios días. Acompañan a mi cara unas ojeras enormes y mi piel completamente pálida. Ahora sé porque en mis épocas dentro del Escuadrón Torisso me llamaban el _pálido... _creo que Tench tiene razón. Voy hacia mi habitación y agarro algo decente para vestirme: una camisa negra y unos jeans... algo típico que usaría Tench. Toavía me duelen los ojos porque casi nunca veo el sol, así que me pongo un par de lentes que me los protegen un poco. Una vez que termino con todo esto leo un artículo periodístico que está pegado a la pared de mi habitación: **_"Daniel Scutch: El Cazador de Opositores. ¿Real o leyenda?"_**

-Ya era momento de salir.- le digo a Tench. Él sonríe y abre la puerta.

-Tú primero.- me indica.

Salgo y estoy dentro del pasillo de un apartamento. Miro el número de la pieza: **_4º G_**. Hace meses que no lo veía.

Tench cierra la puerta y bajamos con el ascensor. Voy a salir de la casa después de tantas semanas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

-¿Puedes caminar?- me pregunta Tench desde la otra esquina. Hace un minuto que estoy parado mirando a un punto fijo. Pienso en mi pasado. Vuelvo a caer otra vez en este círculo vicioso de mi mente.

-Perdón.- contesto. Estoy desorientado. Hace tiempo que no pisaba la vereda o la calle asfaltada. Pasaron semanas en las que no sentía el olor asqueroso que desprenden los caños de escape o la basura que no está dentro de un tacho. Camino y veo las casas en frente mío. Me acerco a Tench y me encuentro con mi amigo, Ryder.

Ryder se unió al Escuadrón Torisso al mismo tiempo que yo. Entró infiltrándose como un humano, apareciendo muy pocas veces en público y con máscaras de gas cubriendo su rostro, diciendo que había sufrido un accidente en un bombardeo. Años más tarde descubrí que el era un no-humano con rasgos de un tigre, que quería infiltrarse en el Escuadrón para destruirlo desde adentro. Durante las pocas veces que lo vi en mi juventud en el Escuadrón, forjamos una enorme amistad que sigue hasta el día de hoy. Incluso yo firmé el Acta de Intercambio Interespecies para que yo sea su "vigilante". Pfff... él sale más de su casa que yo... y yo soy el vigilante...

Veo su cara. Su pelaje naranja que le cubre toda la cara. Sus orejas. Es un tigre humano que sonríe en el momento en el que yo aparezco.

-Scushy...- dice, riéndose. Odio que me llamen así, porque era el apodo que tenía en mis inicios en el Escuadrón.

-No me llames así, Ryder.-

-Lo sé. De todas maneras, es bueno verte. No salías de la casa de Tench desde el año pasado...-

-Cinco semanas, estúpido.- le digo, para después sonreírle. Él se da cuenta de algo.

-Esos lentes de sol... ¿No son los de Pelson?- pregunta.

-¿Qué?...- dice Tench.

Me saco los lentes de sol, haciendo que el sol me fulmine. Miro la parte de atrás de una de las patas. Tiene escrito "PELSON" con acrílico.

Pelson fue una persona muy importante en mi vida. Después de salir de las fuerzas de Torisso, caí en una depresión grave, de la cual fui rescatado por Dylan Pelson, un militar integrante de la agencia de Sazimov que sobrevivió al atentado y creador de la Fuerza Wolf, una agencia estadounidense que hoy en día está a cargo de la protección de los no-humanos, cuyo actual presidente es Jake Peeler, un viejo compañero mío. Pelson me ayudó a superar mis problemas y a recobrar venganza... hasta su muerte. Estos anteojos son lo único que me queda de él... y nunca los uso para la calle. Sin embargo, hoy me confundí de anteojos.

-Mierda...- digo. -Me equivoqué de anteojos.-

-No pasa nada.- dice Tench. -Vamos a comprar algo y listo. No nos iremos de viaje a Moscú. No tardaremos mucho.-

Ryder sonríe. -Yo creo que también voy a ir a la feria. Necesito comprar pescado.- dice.

Los tres vamos caminando a la feria. Veo otra vez esos puestos llenos de comida apetitosa mientras me pongo los sagrados lentes de Pelson. Tench se queda mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-No te afeitaste.-

-Uy, perdona.-

-No... está bien. Te queda perfecto. Pareces un _bad-ass_.-

Lo tomo como un halago. Ryder y yo vemos un par de verduras y pescados y aparece un silencio incómodo durante unos pocos segundos.

-¿Qué hay con tu autobiografía, Daniel?- me pregunta.

-Nada. No me provoca efecto alguno. Tench me dijo que me iba a tranquilizar. No me hace nada...-

-Eso es porque la vida de Tench es menos movida que la tuya. Tu pasado, bah... nuestro pasado tiene varias historias y ramificaciones.-

-¿La vida de Tench no es movida? El muchacho perdió un brazo en la guerra... casi muere de hambre... fue huérfano casi toda su vida... su madre murió cuando era un bebé y ni siquiera conoció a su padre. Él también vivió un pasado turbulento.-

-Bueno, él es diferente... él busca el lado bueno de las cosas. Tú siempre buscas el lado malo de todo.-

Él se ríe y pregunta por un salmón. Miro para atrás y observo el movimiento de toda la feria. Varias personas siguen su trayecto, viendo cosas y comprando objetos para consumir. Pocos están acompañados de especies no-humanas. El más notable es un chico joven acompañado de una enorme lamia pelirroja, cuya cola es causa de varios tropezones de la gente pasajera.

-¡Miia!- dice el chico joven. -¿Era solo pan, huevos y atún?.-

-Si, amor. Solamente nos falta el pescado. ¡Rápido! La tienda de los pescados siempre se queda sin productos a la tarde.-

El chico y la lamia se acercan a nosotros. Mientras tanto, Ryder aparece con un enorme salmón en sus manos, y Tench vuelve con cuatro bolsas llenas de frutas y verduras.

-Ya terminé. Vamonos.- dice Tench, mientras levanta una esquirla de metal de su prótesis y la utiliza como gancho para una de las bolsas.

-¿En dónde está Suu?- dice el chico, mientras pasa al lado mío. La lamia queda petrificada.

-Ay... creo que... espera.- dice ella.

-¿La perdiste?-

-¡No! Dijo que iba a buscar verduras... ¡Oh, ahí está! ¡Suu!-

La lamia mueve su cola como un látigo y se abalanza sobre una figura con un piloto de lluvia amarillo. Es una figura cuya apariencia no logro identificar. Ryder la mira y se le cae el salmón al piso.

-¡RYDER!- grita Tench. -¡Ten cuidado! Este salmón cuesta caro.-

-Daniel... es la niña.- dice Ryder. Me saco los anteojos y logro reconocerla. Dios mío... es verdaderamente la niña.

Conocí a esa limo en mis épocas dentro del Escuadrón Torisso. Fui enviado a una ciudad junto a Ryder y Jake Peeler, para aniquilar un grupo de no-humanos que vivían allí . Los matamos a casi todos dentro de un departamento, pero cuando entré al baño del apartamento, me encontré a esta niña. Tenía miedo. Parecía estar llorando. Cuando vi sus ojos verdes, sabía que ella estaba espantada. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida... me sentí un monstruo, un asesino... Una abominación de persona. Tanto Ryder y yo nos dimos cuenta que estuvimos matando personas por que eran diferentes a nosotros, porque supuestamente nosotros éramos los "superiores". Para evitar el asesinato de esta niña, la decidimos encubrir hasta que fue capturada y nunca más la volví a ver... hasta ahora.

Recuerdo esa piel pegajosa y ese cabello verde gomoso. Tampoco me olvido de cada sonrisa que ella me daba... en un momento de juventud ella fue mi luz, la consideré casi como una hija de mi sangre. Tanto Ryder como yo la llamábamos "Sunny". Veo un par de lágrimas manchar el pelaje de la cara de Ryder, porque se que él también la recuerda como si fuera ayer. Mi cara no cambia, pero siento que mis ojos están saliendo de sus órbitas. Tench, que todo este tiempo estuvo limpiando el salmón de Ryder, se encuentra confundido.

-¿Eh... algo pasa?- dice, para después darse vuelta y mirar a Sunny y a la lamia. -Una limo hembra... ¿Acaso no es...? Oh, dios. ¿Es la niña de la que me contaste, Daniel?-

No contesto a su pregunta. Simplemente muevo la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- pregunto. -¿Su vigilante?-

-Creo que sí. - contesta Tench. -Es un vecino de la zona. Tiene como seis no-humanos bajo su custodia... además, recuerdo haberle prestado algo, pero no sé qué...-

-¿Seis? A eso le llamo ser niñero.- dice Ryder.

-Es cosa de la agente de la zona. La que está fuera de la Fuerza Wolf. Siempre le deja una especie nueva.- contesta Tench.

-Espero que cuide bien a la niña...- digo.

Un par de minutos después, nos volvemos. Ryder y yo no podemos parar de pensar en la niña. Tench nos deja entrar a su apartamento, y quedamos reflexionando en el balcón de la casa.

-Otra vez encerrados en el pasado.- dice Ryder, riéndose.

Yo no contesto porque siento que ahora entré a una nueva fase. Estoy exhumando cada vez más recuerdos que no debería recordar. Imágenes y diálogos pasan por mi cabeza. Recuerdo personajes que no paran de dar vueltas en mi mente. Keanloth, mi padre, los Torisso... Dios, basta...

-Daniel, toma. Esto te tranquilizará.- dice la voz joven de Tench.

Tench aparece con una taza de té e inmediatamente la agarro y tomo un sorbo mientras mi brazo no para de temblar. Con tan solo ver a la niña, empiezo a recordar varias cosas en las que no me enfoqué nunca. Empecé a recordar otra época de mi vida... esa última vez dentro del Escuadrón.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que encubría a una no-humana, decidí fugarme. Tristemente, lograron capturarme y decidieron no asesinarme, sino que me tortutaron e intentaron lavarme el cerebro para asesinar no-humanos. Eso es lo único que nunca olvidé. El dolor, los gritos y el miedo de esas torturas. Los cientos de trucos de hipnosis con los que intentaron convertirme en algo que yo no soy. Los recuerdo y siento las gotas de sudor que caen en mi espalda. Los gritos, las voces, la sangre. Lo recuerdo todo. Gracias a Pelson, salí de ese infierno.

-¿Qué recordaste?- pregunta Ryder.

-Las torturas. Esos días en donde dejé de ser joven.-

Tanto él como Tench suspiran. Saben que esas épocas fueron muy duras para mí, y no saben que decir porque ellos no sienten lo que yo sentí en ese momento. No pueden repetir ese sufrimiento con la empatía. Pueden temerlo, pero no sentirlo.

Escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y Tench la abre. Es el chico joven, amo de la lamia y Sunny.

-Hola, Jay. Vine a darte los tuppers que me diste la otra semana. ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Ah... eso era...- dice Tench. Cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, exclamo:

-Espera, Tench. Déjalo entrar.-

El chico queda confundido. Tench lo deja entrar y yo me paro. Con los lentes de Pelson todavía puestos y una chaqueta negra que me puse para abrigarme, estoy generando autoridad.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?-

El chico, nervioso, responde: -Kihimito. Kihimito Kurusu.-

-Kurusu... un placer conocerlo. Soy Daniel Scutch.-

Le tiendo la mano y se crea un ambiente tenso. Queda sin un gesto claro porque reconoce ese nombre, pero no a la persona. Él parece haberlo escuchado, pero nunca quiso profundizar su investigación sobre ello.

-¿Daniel Scutch... el Cazador? ¡Imposible! ¿No estaba muerto?-

-Estoy vivo y en frente de ti, Kurusu.-

-Pero... no te pareces en nada...-

Se nota que él solo conoce el nombre por artículos periodísticos y rumores estúpidos.

-La edad cambia a las personas, amigo.- dice Ryder. -Es el verdadero. -

Tench asiente con su cabeza. El chico queda sorprendido y me saluda.

-¿Para qué me quiere?- pregunta.

-Tú eres el amo de varias chicas híbridas... ¿o no?- Él me asiente la cabeza, confundido. Yo vuelvo a abrir la boca: -Una de esas chicas que está bajo tu vigilancia es una limo... ¿no?

-Eh, claro... Suu.-

-Esa limo la conocimos hace un par de años, junto con mi compañero, el tigre.-

Las cejas de Ryder se levantan y me mira con unos ojos fulminantes. Odia que le llamen_ tigre. _En cuanto a Kurusu, su expresión me refleja sorpresa. No se esperaba que yo dijera eso.

-Ustedes... ¿Conocieron a Suu?-

-En una emboscada, hace muchísimo tiempo. Está viva por que yo la oculté de todos esos malditos escuadrones asesinos. Simplemente te digo que la cuides bien, amigo. Y tal vez algún día, si tengo las ganas de ir, vaya a tu casa para verla.-

Kurusu queda confundido, al igual que Tench y Ryder.

-O sea... ¿Vas a salir de esta casa para visitar a la limo?- dice Tench.

Me quedo completamente en blanco. La verdad que ahora no le encuentro el sentido a lo que hice un minuto antes. ¿Para qué llamé a este chico? ¿Solamente para rogarle que haga algo que ya hace? Además, no tenía ni planes de salir de esta casa hasta tal vez el próximo mes, y ahora siento que lo que dije hizo trizas ese pensamiento. Ese _tal vez algún día _salió de mis recuerdos más felices, pero fue inundado con mi fría personalidad para evitar recordar viejos tiempos por enésima vez. Pienso si vale la pena salir de esta casa para visitar a Sunny, o como le dice este chico... Suu.

-Eh... supongo. El problema es que estoy irreconocible.-

Recuerdo mi aspecto físico de joven. Era pálido, pero en una época mi piel estaba más bronceada. Estaba rapado, no tenía arrugas y lo único que tenía de vello facial eran diez pelitos en mi barbilla. Llevaba a todos lados mi chaqueta y mis chapas del Escuadrón Torisso, que tenía la etiqueta que decía: **"SCUTCH,** **D." **

-Sunny habrá quedado con la figura del Scutch joven. Ahora soy una bolsa de papas.- digo, con humor. -Puedes irte, Kurusu. Muchas gracias por la visita.-

-Eh... nos vemos, Scutch.-

-Espera, Kihimito, espera.- dice Tench, mientras limpia su brazo metálico. -¿Al final tengo que ayudarte con esos muebles, si o no?-

-Ahh... los muebles. Es solamente un pequeño ropero que tengo que cambiar de lugar. Quedó en el cuarto de Mero y casi siempre lo veo con charcos de agua hasta dentro de él. Tengo que cambiarlo y no confío en ninguna de las chicas.-

-Eh... okey. Puedo pasado mañana, Kihimito.-

-¡Perfecto!- exclama, sonriendo. -Nos viene excelente a ambos, entonces. Nos vemos, Jay. Hasta luego, Scutch y amigo de Scutch.-

Tench cierra la puerta y me mira con ojos sorprendidos. Él quiere que salga de esta pocilga, pise la vereda y tenga el valor para golpear la puerta de este muchacho y entrar a su casa.

-Tiene varias especies no-humanas bajo su manga. - dice Tench. -Una lamia, una centauro, una arpía... ¿ya les conté porque las arpías son las mejores especies que se pueden encontrar en este planeta?-

-Si.- le contesto. -Y la verdad que tus argumentos son un asco.-

Él se ríe, mientras yo me vuelvo a sentar en el balcón con Ryder. Agarro la taza de té y tomo los sorbos restantes para terminarla. Una vez que termino de saborear y tragar esa última gota de té, hay un recuerdo que se me viene a la mente... el mismo recuerdo por enésima vez. Lo recordé tantas veces que ya siento que forma parte de mi cuerpo. Es un órgano más, cuya función es la de hacerme comprender que si cometí errores en mi vida... y algunos de ellos fueron graves.

**_24 de Agosto de 1993._**

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estaba en ese maldito y apestoso lugar... estaba allí, en un terreno desierto esperando a esa persona. Esa puta y maldita persona... Vladimir Keanloth._

_No era el único allí. Estaban Peeler, Ryder y algunos más. Ni los conocía en ese momento. Tampoco tenía idea de la existencia de Tench. Lo único que me preocupaba era hacer algo productivo en mi vida, y por lo menos generar una recompensa o retribución a través de eso, pero la única opción disponible era esta, y digamos que mancharse las manos con sangre no es una buena forma de progresar en la vida._

_Estaba solo, sentado en una piedra tomando un té en un vaso descartable. Un tipo de por ahí lo estaba sirviendo para aliviar la espera, y solamente me tranquilizó por diez minutos, por lo que la espera no fue tan aliviada despues de todo._

_Keanloth tardó casi 45 minutos en llegar. Vino en una camioneta que para la época era una de las más nuevas y enormes, lo que nos hizo saber que Keannloth era alguien con dinero... y con autoridad. De la camioneta sale un tipo flacucho, de tez morena, con unos lentes de aviador llamativos y un cigarrillo apagándose en su boca, Reconocí su rostro por los diarios y por fotos que no paraban de hablar sobre él: Era Dup Torisso. Su presencia fulminó a todos los presentes, incluyéndome a mi._

_Un minuto más tarde, baja de la misma camioneta un hombre alto con un traje militar. Ojos claros, pelo negro con un tono verdoso y un aspecto malvado, acompañado de un tatuje muy llamativo en su cuello: una calavera con dos palabras: "LA RAZA". -Me presento, compatriotas.- dice el hombre. -Mi nombre es Vladimir Keanloth y les doy la bienvenida al Escuadron Torisso.-_

_Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, ya que una vez que terminó su pequeño monólogo volvió a subirse a la camioneta, dejando a Torisso solo. El militar empezó a decir el nombre y apellido de cada uno de nosotros, hasta que de repente..._

_"Scutch, Daniel.- dice Torisso, acompañado de una mirada muy confusa. Yo levanto la mano de manera desconfiada mientras él se acerca a mi._

_-¿Hijo de Duncan?- me pregunta._

_-Si.-_

_-Duncan Scutch.- dice, riendose. -Fue asesinado en Paramaribo. Adivine quién fue el asesino.-_

_Sabía __lo que estaba haciendo el maldito. Queria humillarme... hacerme saber que él era superior a mí porque destrozó una figura como la de mi padre._

_-Jack Sazimov, el hijo del general Dimitri.- contesto, con mi voz quebrada._

_-¿Con quién, Scutch?-_

_-Usted.-_

_-Entonces... ¿Qué hace el hijo de una persona a la que yo asesine aquí?-_

_-Sin rumbo.-_

_Torisso se da vuelta y mira al horizonte._

_-Una persona sin rumbo se va a manchar con la sangre de monstruos. ¿No encontraste mejores ofertas de trabajo o eres idiota?-_

_Niego con la cabeza, mirando al piso. Con tan solo un par de palabras siento que mis energías se fueron completamente, dejándome ni siquiera con las ganas de reponderle a Torisso. Él se da cuenta de esta conducta y me da la espalda._

_-Voy a anotarte de todas maneras, Scutch. Agradecelo, idiota.-_

_El hombre siguió pronunciando nombres y apellidos mientras yo estaba sentado sobre una roca, mirando al suelo y con los ojos lagrimeando._

No paro de recordarlo. Ese _agradecelo__, idiota _ha estado en mi cabeza desde ese día y nunca más pude olvidarlo. Simplemente es una daga que está atrapada dentro mio y no puedo sacarla. Abro los ojos de nuevo y siento que el sol vuelve a fulminarme. Tench y Ryder están hablando de las arpías. El jovencito considera que su sueño es casarse con una arpía, porque es capaz de volar grandes distancias y en caso de que él cometa un error, ella lo podrá perdonar debido a su corta memoria.

-Daniel.- dice Ryder. -Creo que me voy, ya tuve suficientes recuerdos que describirme y también... hablar de arpías con Tench me dieron ganas de dormir.-

Tench emite un quejido mientras el tigre me saluda. De la nada, suena el timbre. Debe ser Kurusu.

-Abro yo.- dice Ryder, y cuando desliza su mano por el picaporte y lo abre se encuentra a una persona demasiado familiar. Está mas robusto, más viejo y con una mayor cara de estupido. Está sonriendo y desde el balcón se nota que está usando sus chapas de soldado. Lo reconozco y siento que el mundo se desmorona. Mi sangre hierve al verlo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de enojo. De bronca. De pérdida. Es el mismísimo hijo de puta de siempre.

-Hola, Daniel.- dice. -Volví.-

La cara de Ryder es ahora blanca. Me acerco y leo las chapas de soldado del desconocido... "TORISSO, D."

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto. Su presencia me vuelve inquieto, me genera dudas. Nunca, en tantos años de mi vida, vi volver a Torisso. Volver a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dice el hombre. -Algo pasa.-


	3. Capítulo 2: El Problema

Ryder y yo estamos en frente de lo que fue nuestro jefe, y la persona a la que más odiamos en una época. El hombre que se burló de nosotros y nos arrebató nuestras energías en otros momentos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunto. Torisso trata de entrar a mi casa pero lo agarro del pecho y le vuelco una advertencia: -Tú no vas a pisar este apartamento hasta que me cuentes como y porque viniste.-

-Bien.- dice. -Estamos todos en peligro. Tú, yo. También Ryder.-

-¿Yo también?- pregunta Tench, preocupado. Torisso lo mira raro. No lo reconoce.

-¿Y este tipo quién es?-

-Jay Tench.- dice, saludando con su brazo metálico.

-Bah... tú también.- dice Torisso. -Estamos todos en peligro. Incluyendo a todos esos no-humanos que encubriste. Bah... todos los no-humanos.-

-¿Qué pasa, Torisso?- interrumpo con una voz imperativa. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Torisso?- dice Tench, sorprendido. -¿El loco ese del que me contaste?-

-¿Loco?- pregunta Torisso, mientras dirige su mirada hacia mí. - Bah, yendo a lo importante... hay un tipo que quiere romper a la Fuerza Wolf. Busca derrocar a Peeler y habilitar todos los contratos con las ideas de Vladimir Keanloth.-

-Pero... ¿Hay gente con esa ideología de mierda todavía?- dice Ryder.

-Si.- dice Torisso, mientras entra a mi apartamento. -Y una de esas personas planea destruir a la Fuerza Wolf y a Peeler. ¡Quiere volver la agencia que protege a los no-humanos en una agencia asesina!-

Tench, Ryder y yo nos miramos. No podemos confiar en una persona como Torisso. Simplemente no podemos. Aun así, su voz tiene un grado de sorpresa, lo que indica que esos rumores podrían ser verdad.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esos rumores?- le pregunto. Torisso saca de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y me lo da a mí para que lo lea:

"Torisso, soy alguien malo que conoce todo de la Fuerza Wolf. Voy a destrozarlo todo. Keanloth volverá arrasando con su espíritu."

Parece que si es un hecho verídico. Digo parece porque todavía no confío en Torisso. Debería llamar a Peeler para verificar su información, pero no tengo ninguna vía para comunicarme con él. Perdí su número de teléfono hace tiempo.

-¿Y cómo sé que esto es verídico y no escrito por ti, Torisso?- pregunta Ryder.

-No es mi letra. Lo recibí hace una semana, en mi casa. Es alguien que ya sabía de mi refugio. Me puse tan desesperado que vine aquí con el mapa que me dio Peeler.-

Refugio. Empiezo a recordar esa palabra y su relación con Torisso. Ese momento en el que él fue expulsado del Escuadrón por que nunca logró capturarme. En ese mismo momento, asumió como líder un soldado muy importante de la pandilla: Deanler Beantork. Un psicópata. Un asesino. El verdadero monstruo del planeta Tierra. Él fue el responsable de todas mis torturas hasta que fui salvado por Pelson. Un hombre que no solo mataba no-humanos, sino que también los torturaba y los hacía pelear a muerte en arenas clandestinas. Torisso y yo nos decidimos aliar (la única vez) para matarlo, pero se fugó a tiempo y nunca logramos capturarlo.

El único motivo por el que Torisso estaba pisando mi casa era para saber qué estaba pasando. Si hubiera sido por cualquier otra cosa, ya lo hubiera echado.

-¿Piensas que puede ser... Beantork?- dice Torisso. La mención de ese nombre hierve mi sangre y transforma mi sudor en pequeños cubitos de sangre.

-Es una posibilidad. - contesto. -¿Tienes el número de Peeler?-

* * *

**_26 de Agosto de 1993._**

_Segundo día en el Infierno conocido como el Escuadrón Torisso. Me trasladan a una base dentro de un desierto en África. Allí, se encuentra el coronel Johannes Kaseblow, el encargado de controlar a todos los jovenes que no saben que rumbo elegir en este lugar estúpido. Mientras tanto, yo estoy mirando al horizonte en el medio de la nada._

_-¿No quieres un poco?- escucho, detrás mío. Me doy la vuelta y veo a un chico rubiecito, flacucho y de tez caucásica. Tiene una musculosa y unos jeans de color verde. Tiene un pedazo de una galletita en la mano._

_-No, gracias.-_

_Él asiente y mira el horizonte al lado mío. -Hijo de Scutch... ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- Yo, sin respuestas, levanto mis hombros. Estoy preparado para recibir todos los insultos por las hazañas de mi padre. Sin embargo, él me sonríe y me da la mano mientras come. -Jake Peeler, amigo. Yo tal vez esté a favor de las ideas de Keanloth, pero debo admitir que tu padre y su líder, el general Sazimov, fueron personas muy valientes.-_

_Kaseblow, un hombre elegante, canoso, acompañado de un bigote prolijo, una enorme bufanda y unos anteojos que remarcaban clase, se acerca a nosotros, sorprendido._

_-¡Peeler, Scutch! ¡No digan ese nombre en voz alta! Si Torisso los escucha, los matará...-_

_Peeler asiente, arrepentido. Kaseblow le pide que se vaya y que se reúna con los demás, pero acá viene lo raro... el coronel Johannes me pide que me quede solo con él. Temo lo que pasa, tal vez me diga algo de mi padre, estoy preparado..._

_-Te admiro, Daniel Scutch. Tú si tienes huevos de oro...-_

_Todo mi miedo se transforma en alivio y sorpresa._

_-Eres el hijo de un representante en contra de Keanloth, y tu vienes aquí y te presentas ante él... Eso se llama tener huevos, m'hijo.-_

_-Actualmente, vine aquí por que no tengo rumbo... Traté de conseguir otros empleos, pero nada, señor Kaseblow.-_

_-Yo pasé por la misma situación, Scutch. Y adivina qué, paré aquí porque no había otro sitio... Solo tenemos una pequeña diferencia.-_

_Kaseblow se saca su bufanda y revela un pequeño agujero en su cuello. Me lo señala._

_-Esto es una branquia, señor Scutch.-_

_No lo puedo creer... ¿Un no-humano... en un grupo que asesina no-humanos? ¿Qué clase de paradoja es esta?_

_-No soy nadie para decírselo, pero si no tiene rumbo, le aconsejo que si tiene la oportunidad para salir de este lugar, hágalo... y sin pensarlo dos veces. Buenos días.-_

_El coronel Kaseblow se va, dejándome solo en el vacío paisaje._

* * *

-Scutch... ¡SCUTCH!-

-¡Ah! ¿Qué?-

Me despierto de mis propios recuerdos. Veo que estoy sentado en el piso y tanto Torisso, Tench como Ryder están mirándome desde arriba.

-Sip, otra vez.- dice Tench, acostumbrado a estas cosas. -Ha estado recordando cosas.-

-Kaseblow. Kaseblow.- empiezo a decir. -Peeler... Kaseblow... Peeler.-

Me levanto a medias. Me cuesta moverme. Mi mente está tan concentrada en el pasado que ni siquiera me enfoco en mis movimientos del presente. Siento que una mano metálica me impulsa a levantarme y recupero mi conciencia.

-¿Kaseblow? ¿Está vivo todavía?- pregunta Torisso. Ryder levanta los hombros y Tench queda confundido porque no reconoce el nombre. El nombre de Peeler es diferente: los cuatro lo reconocemos y sabemos que está vivo.

-No importa.- digo. -¿El teléfono? ¿Lo tienen? Yo lo perdí.-

-¿De Peeler?- pregunta Torisso.

-Si.-

-No lo tengo.-

-Entonces... ¿cómo debería confiar en ti?-

-¿Sos idiota?- pregunta Torisso, agresivamente. -Estoy diciendo la verdad. Este papel no lo escribí yo. Lo encontré en mi refugio.-

-Y justamente vienes a pedirme ayuda a mí... al hombre que te odia.-

-Eres el único que me queda, Scutch. Mi hermano, Kaseblow... No queda nadie.-

Miro la cara de Torisso. Ese gesto que hace para convencerme de que todo esto es verdad... él ahora quiere ser el héroe, después de ayudarme con el idiota de Beantork, al que no logré capturar y que tal vez esté viéndome recordando cosas dentro de este departamento, riéndose de mi. De seguro él está detrás de esto, por lo que, por esta vez, y solo por esta vez tomo una decisión como esta.

-Bien. Tienes una oportunidad.- le digo a Torisso y él sonríe como si nada. Se arrodilla y abraza mi pierna. -Pero si es todo mentira, Torisso, no te lo voy a perdonar.-

-No, es la verdad, no te preocupes... Lo único que hay que hacer es informarle a Peeler, pero no tengo su teléfono.-

-Yo no lo tengo.- dice Ryder. -Y Tench seguro que tampoco.-

Tench le da la razón a Ryder, diciendo que él nunca lo vio en persona. De la nada, una idea me aparece en mi mente. Una muy interesante y buena. Si me sale como tiene que salir, voy a ser un genio.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Cuál es el teléfono de ese grupo?- pregunto, mientras todos me miran raro.

-¿Qué grupo?- preguntan todos.

-Ese grupo, el MON o algo así...-

Tench me sonríe. Sabe que algo va a salir de eso.

* * *

_**-¿Hola?-**_

-¡Hola, agente Smith! Habla Jay Tench, el chico del brazo... Tengo una pregunta, el número del señor Peeler... ¿por casualidad no lo tiene?-

_**-Oh, Jay... Tanto tiempo... Peeler... Peeler... el de la Fuerza Wolf, ¿no?-**_

-Claro.-

**_-Mmmm... Me temo que no lo tengo yo... Zombina debe tenerlo. Le di ayer el papel con todos los teléfonos de la Fuerza Wolf.-_**

La garganta de Tench se cierra. Él no quiere decírselo a Daniel y a Ryder, pero piensa que Zombina es una mujer muy atractiva, y por eso se descompone cada vez que la ve.

-Ajá... ¿Dónde puedo contactar a Zombina, agente Smith?-

**_-¿Zombina? Ella está ocupada, creo. Debe estar en su tiempo de descanso... ¡Oh! ¡Supongo que debe estar cerca de tu apartamento! ¿Quieres que la llame y te deje el número en tu casa? Ella no tiene tu número.-_**

-¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¿No puedes llamarla y pasarle mi número?-

Se escucha un bostezo desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

_**-Quiero dormir, Jay... Dejame tranquila. Le mando un mensaje para que vaya a tu casa y listo.-**_

-Pero...-

* * *

Smith corta la llamada.

Tench mira el teléfono en silencio. Algo pasó. Mientras tanto, Ryder se fue para su casa, preocupado por esta situación. Torisso también está analizando la escena.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto.

-Zom... Zombina vendrá y dejará el número.-

-¿Zombina? ¿La mujer de varias partes?- pregunto. Él asiente.

-¿De varias partes?- pregunta Torisso, confundido.

-Ya lo vas a entender.- contesto. Mientras tanto, Tench camina de un lado hacia el otro mientras limpia su brazo metálico.

-Eres un estúpido.- le digo. -Si piensas que así no me voy a dar cuenta de que la chica te parece linda, no funcionará.-

-¡Cierra la boca! Solamente me parece atractiva.-

-Okey, entonces. Pensaba que estabas enamorado.- digo con una sonrisa. Torisso mira la escena, riéndose, para después refugiarse en un silencio interminable.

-¿Y qué le vamos a decir a Peeler?- pregunta Tench, desesperado.

-Yo me voy a encargar de eso.- dice Torisso, interrumpiendo mi momento de hablar. Suelto una carcajada.

-Mira, idiota, no te encargues. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Dejar entrar al lugar en el que yo vivo al hombre que arruino una época. El que mató a mi padre.-

-¡Ay, Scutch! ¿Todavía sigues con lo del '93, cuando te dije eso? ¡Jack Sazimov asesinó a tu padre! ¡Yo estuve solamente detrás de él!-

-¡Pero estuviste detrás de él, maldito!-

-¡PERO YO NO LO MATÉ!-

-¡PERO ESTUVISTE AYUDANDO AL ASESINO!-

-¡PERO LO ESTUVE AYUDANDO, NO LOS MATE A TODOS!-

-¡PERO LO AYUDASTE!-

Nuestra patética pelea se ve interrumpida por un grito de Tench y por el timbre. Automáticamente mi boca y la de Torisso se cierran, el chico abre la puerta y se encuentra con una sorpresa: Zombina está ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta ella.

-Ah... visitas. Hola, soy Jay. Soy amigo de Smith.- dice Tench, un poco nervioso.

-Zombina, un placer.- dice ella, sonriendo. Está abrigada, lo que me hace dar cuenta de que el clima refrescó un poco, pero aunque lleve una remera negra y una chaqueta, tiene unos shorts y zapatillas para correr. Digamos que es una vestimenta mixta. Ella entra y saca un papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Dejáselo a él.- dice Tench, señalándome. Identifico esta conducta de Tench como cobarde. Ella me saluda a mí y a Torisso y me deja no uno, sino un papel con tres números de teléfono de Peeler. Uno es el personal, y los otros dos son privados y reservados para la Fuerza Wolf. Debajo de ellos, hay otros diez teléfonos de otros tipos que ni me interesan.-

-La Señora Smith me dijo que usted era el señor Scutch... ¿no es así?- pregunta ella.

Oh, parece que es hora de firmar autógrafos.

-Si, soy yo... el mismo Cazador de Opositores de siempre. Muchas gracias por darme la lista.-

Ella, un poco confundida, asiente con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada si se pierde, señor Scutch. La agente Smith tiene una copia de todos los números.-

La chica zombi se despide de mí y de Torisso y antes de cruzar la puerta, Tench saca su última carta.

-¿Quieres algo, un café, un té?-

Ella se queda pensando y después niega con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta. Tench queda en blanco, mirando el picaporte mientras Torisso empieza a las carcajadas. Yo me río por dentro pero por fuera solo muestro una lev-e y modesta sonrisa.

-Carajo...- dice Tench en voz baja.

-No te pongas mal, Tench. No le dijiste nada.- le digo, como para ablandar la situación. -Además, ¿No era que querías conocer a una arpía o algo por el estilo?-

Las palabras alteran a Tench y pide que me calle. Torisso se sorprende por lo que digo y sonríe. -Amigo, las arpías son como niñas tontas...- le dice a Tench, y bueno, tiene un poco de razón. Me levanto y agarro el teléfono de mi habitación para llamar a Peeler. Llamo primero a su número personal... Un segundo... dos segundos... tres segundos...

**_-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-_**

Es una voz joven, que instantáneamente la identifico como la de Peeler.

-Hola, Jake. Soy yo... Daniel.-

Se escucha una risa del otro lado, acompañada de un par de sonidos provocados por la sorpresa y la emoción.

_**-¡Amigo... cuánto tiempo! Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que te ibas a mudar con Tench a no sé donde y...-**_

-Si. Ya lo hice. Te llamo por un problema que se expandió en la Fuerza Wolf.-

Escucho como su risa se disipa poco a poco para revelar una decepción y al mismo tiempo un grave estado de preocupación.

_**-Sobre la carta, ¿no? ¿La recibiste? No eres el único... yo también la recibí. Es de Beantork.-**_

Otra vez no... No, otra vez no... Gritos, sangre chorreando de mi cuerpo, las cicatrices crónicas, empiezo a recordar esas imágenes cuando escucho ese nombre. Justo ese maldito nombre..

-¿Beantork?- pregunto, con un escalofrío. La cara de Torisso refleja miedo.

**_-Si. Volvió.-_**

-¿Hay alguna pista del desagradecido?-

_**-No. Es un maldito fantasma. Cada vez que logro localizarlo, desaparece...-**_

-Que maldito... Entonces, parece que tenemos que vigilar esta zona. Puede estar por cualquier lado.-

**_-Claro. Me preocupa pensar que te está buscando.-_**

Esas palabras ahuyentan mi alegría, haciéndome pensar que el maldito ese verdaderamente está buscándome.

-¿Para qué querría buscarme?- le pregunto.

**_-Eres el Cazador, Daniel... El representante de esa vieja guerra de los 90...-_**

-Si. ¿Y qué? Yo ya estoy viejo, Jake. No soy peligroso ni tengo información. Ni siquiera salgo de la casa de Tench.-

**_-Okey. Mira, ahora tengo que ir a una reunión de emergencia... Nos vemos, Daniel...-_**

-Nos vemos, Jake...- digo, para después cortar la llamada. Me levanto, exhausto, y me dirijo al balcón para quedarme mirando la calle.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Torisso, confundido.

-Beantork. Deanler Beantork es el del papel.- contesto, acompañado de un silencio muy incómodo. Empiezo otra vez a recordar el dolor y las palabras que escuchaba en esas torturas...

-_¡Maldito montón de basura! ¡Te bañarás con los restos pegajosos de esa asquerosa limo!-_

Tengo miedo ahora. Beantork está de vuelta. Quiere jugar juegos raros de nuevos. Todos los no-humanos están en peligro... inclusive...

_-¡La limo! ¡La limo!__-_

Doy la vuelta y le dirijo una mirada muy fulminante a Tench.

-¿Cuándo ibas a correr ese mueble?-

-Pasado mañana.- contesta Tench.

-¿Podemos ir mañana? Necesito hacer algo.-

La cara de Tench ahora no tiene expresión. Torisso está confundido.

-Espera... ¿Cómo que _"__podemo__s" _?- dice Tench. Yo asiento con mi cabeza. Ya estoy saliendo de casa muy seguido... Ja, ja.


	4. Capítulo 3: Saliendo de Casa

**_24 de Diciembre de 1994._**

_Daniel Scutch está encerrado en un Cuarto Oscuro, semidesnudo. Lo único que tiene es ropa interior. Está solo._

_-¡Ryder! ¡RYDER!-_

_Nadie responde a su grito._

_-¡SUNNY! ¡PEELER!-_

_De nuevo, nadie responde. Empieza a desesperarse cuando ve una puerta abrirse. Es una figura que él no logra identificar hasta que un destello de luz lo enceguece. Abre los ojos poco a poco y mira la cara del hombre. Rapado, de ojos claros, una cicatriz enorme en la frente y un uniforme militar muy elegante._

_-Daniel Scutch, apodado El Cazador de Opositores. Por fin nos vemos cara a cara. -_

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?-_

_-Tranquilo. - dice el hombre, con una sonrisa que oculta maldad._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

_-Este es el Cuartel 71, apodado como "Cuartel Bernt Manzin"._

_Daniel Scutch reconoce ese nombre... Bernt Manzin era uno de esos tipos que trabajaban para Torisso y Keanloth. Él logró capturarlo y quiso resistirse, concluyendo en una pelea muy traumática. Que ese nombre sea el apodo de un cuartel significa... No. Imposible. Está dentro del Escuadrón Torisso. O lo que queda del Escuadrón, después de que Torisso sea despedido por un tal Beantork._

_-Estoy dentro...-_

_-Si.- contesta el hombre. -Estás dentro del Escuadrón Manzin. Me presento, Scutch, aunque de seguro me conoces. Soy Deanler Beantork, el nuevo jefe.-_

_Las palabras paralizan a Scutch. Está en frente del hombre que logró capturarlo. Siente que va a pasar algo malo, feo. De la nada, una pared se divide y revela una máquina enorme en donde se encuentra un tipo canoso, de unos cincuenta años, con un traje muy elegante. Piensa que es Kaseblow, pero no es él. El coronel de las branquias nunca se afeitaría su característico bigote._

_-Él es el científico Frederick Stein. Él será tu nuevo compañero... Ahora, lo único que tendrás que hacer es esto.-_

_Beantork rápidamente pone su mano en la cara de Scutch. Sus uñas pinchan la frente del Cazador, pareciendo estacas. Daniel trata de resistirse, pero un extraño y venenoso esmalte entra a su cuerpo mediante las uñas de Beantork y lo desmayan. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus iris marrones cambian a un color rojizo._

-Daniel... Levántate.-

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que me quedé dormido en el piso. Tench está en frente mío, agachado. Me levanto después de tener ese sueño, bah, pesadilla que se repite constantemente. Esa primer tortura. La primera vez que vi a Beantork y a Stein en persona. Ese veneno lava-cerebros.

Torisso está durmiendo en el piso también. Me percato de lo hecho y reacciono muy mal.

-¿Cómo lo dejaste dormir aquí? -

-No quería despertarlo, Daniel.-

-Pero... ¡Es Torisso, Jay! ¡El idiota más idiota de todos!-

-Bueno, ahora lo levanto...-

-No, ahora déjalo dormir. No lo quiero ver de mal humor porque destrozaría mi mañana.-

Tench asiente y sirve dos cafés. Algo muy extraño, ya que yo nunca tomo café a no ser que salga de casa...

-Ah, claro... ¿Hoy vamos a ese lugar, verdad?- pregunto.

-Si. Kihimito me dijo que no tenía problema... no le dije que ibas tú.-

Empiezo a tomar mi café, el cual logra despertarme un poco. Me levanto de la mesa y voy al baño para ducharme, peinarme y lavarme los dientes. Agarro mi característica chaqueta negra y unos jeans para entregarme a la casa de Kurusu, la limo y las demás extra especies que él cuida.

Tench ve que ya estoy listo y lava las tazas de café sin antes preguntarme algo muy importante.

-¿Qué hacemos con Torisso?-

Quedo dudando por unos segundos hasta decir mi respuesta. Una respuesta muy bondadosa, para ser honesto.

-Déjalo ahí. Se despertará solo.-

Salimos y veo otra vez el número... **_4º G. _**Bajo por el ascensor y me doy cuenta de la presencia de Ryder en la entrada del departamento. Está tomando un café y hablando con dos policías. Una vez que salgo junto a Tench del apartamento, digo lo necesario en caso de que Ryder haya sido interrogado.

-Yo soy el anfitrión del señor.- digo. Los dos policías quedan sorprendidos.

-Eres un afortunado, Ryder.- dice uno de ellos. -Tener de anfitrión al mismísimo Scutch debe ser increíble.-

Oh, mierda. Reconozco que me revuelve el estómago hablar con gente que no conoce mi nombre pero, honestamente, odio más a la gente que si me conoce. Tener "fanáticos" es algo repulsivo para mí... porque yo, una persona que hoy en día no interactúa ni con el sol, menos lo haría con personas que ni conozco.

-¿Qué se sintió haber derrotado al estúpido de Torisso?- dice otro de los policías. -Mi padre me contó hace mucho tiempo que mi familia guardaba una sirena que fue asesinada en los noventa por el Escuadrón Torisso... Él la consideraba como una hermana.-

-Pero Torisso no tuvo la culpa.- interrumpe el otro policía. -Fue Keanloth el que organizó todo... Señor Scutch, ¿qué sintió cuando asesinaron al monstruo de Keanloth?-

Me quedo sin aire, porque yo recuerdo muy bien lo que sentí cuando lo asesinaron... Bah, **_cuando lo asesiné_**.

**_28 de mayo de 1995._**

_Estoy oculto dentro de un armario y siento que alguien va a abrirlo. Estoy preparado para defenderme. Tardé meses en elaborar este plan y ningún estúpido podrá detenerme. Esa persona se acerca y transmite un mensaje... es alguien que conozco._

_-Dan... ya puedes salir. Ya no hay nadie en el edificio.-_

_Abro el armario e identifico al hombre. Canoso, con una barba de varios días y vestido con un sobretodo negro, borcegos y jeans oscuros. Lleva puesto unos lentes de sol que anhelo usar, y además está fumando un cigarrillo... ese tipo es el mismísimo Dylan Pelson, líder de la primer Fuerza Wolf y el mentor que salvó mi vida._

_-Ryder se quedó abajo, está vigilando.- dice él, con su ya característico tono autoritario. -Kaseblow y los otros muchachos volvieron a la base... saben que nosotros dos solos podemos matar a ese hijo de puta y a todo su ejército.-_

_-¿La dríade?- pregunto. _

_-Está en el bosque. Dijo que Keanloth se fue de allí hace casi una hora. Debe estar ahora en su oficina.-_

_Asiento y escucho voces que salen de otro lado. Pelson y yo nos ocultamos dentro del armario. Son dos personas que entran al lugar en donde estamos... una de ellas es Keanloth. Lo logro identificar con su tatuaje y su pelo._

_-Mira, Keanloth...- dice el hombre al lado suyo. -Revisé todas las cámaras de seguridad y no hay nada que indique la presencia de Pelson y Scutch en el edificio.-_

_-¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO!- dice el hombre, mientras agarra del pecho a su empleado. -Vienen a por mi cabeza... y en el momento en el que te necesito a ti y a los demás más que a nadie... no hacen nada.-_

_-No es mi culpa de que no aparezcan, Vladimir.-_

_Miro a Pelson. Sabe que ésta es la perfecta oportunidad para deshacernos de él. Está desarmado, y solo lo acompaña un tipo que podemos noquear fácilmente._

_-¿Lo tienes?- pregunta el tipo. Keanloth asiente._

_-Solo me lo puse por si las dudas.- dice, mirando su mano._

_Esa frase llama nuestra atención... ¿Qué oculta Keanloth ahora? ¿Acaso está armado? ¿O tiene algún artilugio secreto? Miro a Pelson de nuevo y me sonríe. Es el momento que estábamos esperando por meses. Ha llegado la hora de deshacerme de ese hijo de perra... De Vladimir Keanloth._

_-¡SORPRESA, HIJO DE PUTA!- grito, para después salir del armario y derribar al tipo con el que hablaba. Pelson le pega una patada en su cara y cae al suelo. Aprovecho este acto para cerrar la puerta herméticamente con el código que había aprendido minutos antes._

_-Ustedes dos, malditos...- dice Keanloth. Pelson pelea contra él pero Keanloth lo arroja al armario. Es mi oportunidad para aportar algo a la pelea, pero cuando me acerco a él, el hombre pone su mano en mi cara, inyectándome ese maldito veneno a través de sus uñas._

_-¡MIERDA!- grito, para después caer al piso y contemplar ese espectáculo, rodeado de voces que me repiten lo que tengo que hacer._

**_Hazlo... Hazlo... mata a Pelson... mata a Pelson..._**

_-Aprendí ese truco de Beantork. Buen veneno el que usó para torturarte.- dice él, pero es interrumpido por Pelson mientras lo apuñala por la espalda._

_Dentro de mi universo, el veneno es tan poderoso que no me deja ni moverme. Lo único que veo es la pelea, acompañada de voces e imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza, imágenes que hablan... veo a Nenn Torisso, el difunto hermano del hombre al que conozco, a mi izquierda... y a Ryder a mi derecha. Ambos quieren decirme algo pero no tienen voz para decírselo._

_-¡Daniel!- escucho. Es Pelson. -¡Yo te salvaré!-_

_Las imágenes se disipan para revelar el cuerpo de una mujer muy atractiva. Siento que mi cuerpo levita a través de un impulso y empiezo a mover las manos sin control. Una vez que toco los pechos de la mujer, ella revela la parte inferior de su cuerpo... es la de una araña._

_-Mierda...- digo. -Es ella...-_

_Trato de ver su rostro pero se disipa. Ahora si puedo moverme... me siento más libre, pero las voces y también, imágenes de todos esos pseudo-humanos a los que maté pasan por mi cabeza. En ese momento agarro el arma del hombre al que noqueé y sin saber a donde estaba apuntando, disparo._

_-¡AH!-_

_Mágicamente las voces y las imágenes desaparecen. Vuelvo a la realidad y caigo al piso después de encontrar la paz. Veo que Keanloth está en el piso, adolorido. Tiene una bala en el brazo._

_No puedo parar de jadear. Mi cuerpo está húmedo por el sudor... mis ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Mi nariz también participa en los síntomas, sangrando._

_-Esto es por todo lo que me hiciste, hijo de puta...- dice Pelson, pero de la nada hago lo que el inconsciente me dice. Me acerco a la escena y le disparo en el pecho a Keanloth tres veces. Ahora el cargador está vacío. Pelson simplemente me observa, en silencio._

_¿Qué sentí? Enojo. Ira. Esos tres disparos los sentí como gritos. Gritos de furia y de gloria al mismo tiempo. Una vez que veía la sangre brotar del pecho de Keanloth, sentía una mezcla de ira y alivio. El pez gordo ahora no estaba más en el planeta Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo estaba con un muy mal humor porque Keanloth era solamente un nombre de una larga lista. Un nombre que para 1995 no era tan relevante. Todavía faltaba gente con la que vengarme._

-Señor Scutch... ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Eh, ¿perdón?- exclamo, volviendo a la realidad. -Perdón... estaba recordando lo que sentí cuando me enteré del asesinato de Keanloth. Es una larga historia.-

-Ojalá algún día nos la pueda contar, Scutch. Ahora tendremos que ir a trabajar... ¡Saludos, Ryder, Scutch y a usted también, jovencito!- dicen los policías para después irse. Ryder me sonríe... sé que va a decir.

-Pasaron varios años y todavía no quieres admitir que tú fuiste el que asesinó a Keanloth.-

Tench queda boquiabierto... no se esperaba para nada ese dato sorpresa. -¿Tú lo mataste? ¡Guau! ¡Cada día eres más _bad-ass_, Daniel!-

-¿Desde cuándo matar a alguien te hace mejor, Tench? Mejor cierra la boca.- respondo en voz baja. Él se calla y vamos caminando por la vereda, mientras lo voy siguiendo a la casa de Kurusu. Veo que Ryder también viene con nosotros.

-¿Tu también vienes con nosotros?- pregunto.

-Si. Es mejor que ayude a Tench a correr el mueble.-

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de Kurusu, Tench toca el timbre pero la persona que abre la puerta no es el muchacho. Es una centauro hembra.

-Eh... ¿Hola?- dice la mujer.

-Eh... ¿Centorea, no?- dice Tench. -Mi nombre es Jay. Jay Tench. Vine a ayudar a su anfitrión la otra vez con un mueble. Hoy vine para ayudarlo a trasladar otro...-

-Ah, si, lo recuerdo... el chico joven. Ven, pasa. ¿Ellos van a ayudarlo a usted y a mi señor?-

-Si, claro. Déjalos pasar, Centorea. Se van a portar bien.-

Tench entra y Ryder es el que pasa primero. -Me presento, señorita. Soy Ryder, el tigre.- dice para después entrar al hogar. Ahora es mi turno. Ay, carajo... ¿Acaso ella reconocerá mi nombre cuando lo diga? ¡Obviamente! ¿Qué clase de no-humano no reconocería ese nombre? ¿Daniel Scutch, el Cazador de Opositores? ¿De Opositores a los No-Humanos?

Empiezo a caminar y me preparo para decir mi nombre: -Buen día. Daniel Scutch.-

La expresión de la centauro cambia completamente. Está sorprendida... quiere decir que si reconoce mi nombre.

-Scutch... ¿El Cazador?- dice ella. Ahora si que tengo ganas de irme a mi casa...

-Si, Centorea. Es el mismo.- dice Tench, con una sonrisa. -No habla mucho. Siempre es así de silencioso, así que si quieres sacarle algo te costará.-

-Muchas gracias por esa presentación, Tench.- digo, con un tono irónico. Ella sonríe.

-¡Hola, Jay!- dice Kurusu, mientras sale de una habitación. -Oh, parece que Scutch y su amigo también vinieron...-

-Hola, Kihimito.- dice Ryder. -Llámame Ryder.-

Ryder y yo saludamos a Kihimito y éste nos guía a la habitación en donde está el mueble. Allí se encuentra una enorme pileta en donde nada una sirena.

-Curioso...- dice Ryder. -¿Ella es una de las extra especies que cuidas?-

-Si.- responde la sirena. -Mi nombre es Meroune Lorelei, es un placer conocerlo, señor.-

Ryder sonríe. Tanto él como yo sentimos que la voz de ella es adorable, pero muy imperativa. La centauro aparece para preguntarnos si queríamos algo.

-Eh... ¿té, por casualidad?- pregunto.

-Té negro.-

Se dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara, y ella entiende mi gesto.

-Claro, ya le traigo, señor Scutch.-

La cara de la sirena cambia repentinamente. Su gesto demuestra sorpresa. -¡Ay, qué tonta! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta al principio? ¡Usted es Daniel Scutch... y usted es su fiel compañero, Ryder!-

Ahora Ryder está en la mira de la fama junto a mí. Ella deja de nadar y queda en el borde de la pileta, mirándonos.

-He escuchado varias historias de usted, señor Scutch... mi madre me ha dicho que usted y todo su escuadrón fue el responsable de que toda nuestra especie siga en pie... además, esos momentos en los que usted fue capturado... ¡oh, que tragedia!...-

_Capturado_. Me parece que a esta sirena le gustan mucho las tragedias.

-¿Qué fue de todo su escuadrón, señor Scutch?-

Ryder me mira. Sabe que la respuesta a esa pregunta es todo menos feliz.

_Okey... creo que lo tengo que explicar ahora._

_Cuando ella habla del "escuadrón", supongo que se refiere a la primer Fuerza Wolf... la de Pelson. Casi todos eran no-humanos abandonados y maltratados. Entre ellos estaban Warren, el gigante_, _Landivar, el minotauro, Ryder, Kaseblow, Peeler y yo. Hubo algunos integrantes temporales, como la Iguana Sansh o Pycks, pero los que siempre estuvieron fueron los que mencioné anteriormente. También, Pelson tenía una clase de espía y mensajera a la que siempre acudía... Ella se hacía llamar **"la dríade".**_

_¿Qué fue de mi escuadrón entonces... de mi equipo... de mis primeros amigos de verdad en la vida? Muchos de esos integrantes temporales murieron durante las guerras, al igual que Pelson, Warren y Landivar, y otros simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, como Kaseblow y la dríade._

_En conclusión, mi escuadrón no tuvo un final tan feliz como digamos._

Volviendo a la realidad, miro gentilmente a la sirena y respondo: -Muchas cosas pasaron... algunos de ellos se fueron... otros dejaron este mundo. Digamos que Ryder y yo somos algunos de los sobrevivientes.-

-¡Ey!- dice Tench, enojado. -Yo también formé parte del Escuadrón.-

-Tench, nunca estuviste dentro... eras un niño en 1995. No llegabas ni a los ocho años.-

Ryder me da la razón mientras Centorea vuelve con mi taza de té. Le agradezco su gentileza y empiezo a tomar. Miro fijamente el mueble que Tench y Kurusu están moviendo. Es un ropero pequeño, pero completamente manchado de agua ya que tiene una enorme pileta con una sirena dentro a pocos metros. Ryder empieza a ayudarlos mientras lo arrastran y yo me quedo solo, con mi taza de té, al lado de la sirena.

-Así que usted vive junto a Ryder y Jay...-

-No. Solo con Tench.-

Unos segundos de silencio me invaden dentro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome vomitar una pregunta:

-¿Hay alguna otra especie dentro de esta casa?-

La sirena asiente. Mientras tanto, los chicos ya sacaron el ropero de la habitación

-Miia, la lamia, fue la primera en llegar. Después, vino Papi, la arpía...-

Una vez que escucho la palabra _arpía _me acuerdo de Tench y sus argumentos para mantener una relación con una arpía. Sonrío y hago todo lo posible para no reírme. Ella sigue hablando, mientras tanto.

-Después, Centorea, que usted ya conoce... La cuarta especie que entró oficialmente a esta casa fui yo, pero en realidad soy la quinta, porque Suu entró antes que mi de manera no oficial.-

_Suu._

El hecho de que haya entrado de manera no oficial me altera un poco. Si vive dentro de esta casa sin ningún documento que reafirme que Kurusu tenga la responsabilidad de ella, significa que ella no tiene un seguro... Si algo le pasa a ella, el Acta no la cubrirá.

-¿Pasa algo, señor...?- pregunta la sirena.

-Perdón, señorita...-

-Dígame Mero.-

-Okey, perdón, Mero... ¿Cómo es que Suu entró de manera no oficial a esta casa?-

Ella sonríe ante mi pregunta. Sabe que estoy algo alterado.

-Tranquilo. Mi querido amo hace todo lo posible para cuidarla. Ella está en buenas manos.-

-Espero...-

Casi abro la boca. Casi le digo "_Espero... porque ahora Beantork está de vuelta._" Si lo decía, ella iba a preguntar quién era, y todo iba a derivar en una historia muy larga y mi yo interior gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Conoce a Suu de otro lado?-

Para no derivar en otra larguísima historia, le digo que me la crucé en la feria con Kurusu y me pareció una niña muy adorable. Le pedí que siga diciendo la cantidad de especies que alberga el chico en esta casa.

-Bueno, ah... Después de mí, ah... está Lala, una dullahan...-

Quedo anonadado. -¿Una dullahan? ¿Pero...cómo una segadora de la muerte entró en el Acta de Intercambio Interespecies?-

-No lo sé.- dice ella, con una sonrisa. -¡Oh! Y casi me olvidaba, también está Rachnee, la aracne.-

_Aracne._ Mierda. Dejo la taza de té en el suelo y respiro aire para preguntarle algo crucial:

-¿Cómo... dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Rachnee.- contesta.

-¿Rachnee solo?-

Ella sabe que algo anda mal. -¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta.

-Si... pero, ¿Es Rachnee solo?-

-No... Rachnera Arachnera es su verdadero nombre.-

¿Cómo dije anteriormente? ¿Mierda? Bueno, ahora, que sé su verdadero nombre, lo debo decir más grande: MIERDA.

**_3 de Abril de 1995._**

_Acabo de abrir los ojos y me doy cuenta de que el científico Stein no está en frente mío. No encuentro esa máquina por ningún lado. Hay muebles al lado mío, pero sigo acostado en el suelo. Lo único que escuché antes de que Beantork me vuelva a inyectar la dosis del veneno creado por Stein fue una explosión. ¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¿Algún error del Cuartel? ¿Algún desperfecto técnico? No lo sé._

_Trato de levantarme pero todo mi cuerpo duele. Veo mi torso lleno de cicatrices y manchado de sangre. Mis manos están completamente rasguñadas. Veo que algo se mueve y se acerca a mí. Mi miedo empieza a desbordarme._

_-No te muevas.- dice la figura. Es una voz femenina. Una vez que veo un destello de luz que pega sobre su cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que es una mujer... y una mujer muy atractiva. Tiene el pelo corto y de color blanco y está de espaldas frente a mí. Solamente lleva puesto ropa interior, y muy provocativa._

_De repente, ella gira su cabeza, levanta uno de sus brazos y de la nada, siento que algo me contiene y me deja inmóvil. Empiezo a gritar del dolor porque esa red toca mis heridas._

_-Cierra la boca.- dice ella, mientras se acerca a mí. Pronto me doy cuenta de que ella no es una mujer normal. Su parte inferior es parecida a a la de una araña. Mejor dicho, **es **la de una araña. -Tranquilo.- dice. -Solamente son telarañas.-_

_Ella se acerca a mí y veo su rostro. Tiene seis ojos rojos y una sonrisa malévola. Con tan solo ver su maldad reflejada en su aspecto y sus enormes patas de araña, instantáneamente la primera impresión que tuve de ella desaparece completamente, y es reemplazada por una segunda impresión... estoy aterrado de ella._

_-¿Quién... e...res?- digo, mientras jadeo sin parar._

_-Ay, querido... no te pongas tan mal. Tampoco voy a torturarte... aunque debería. Un hombre tan maldito como tú debería seguir sufriend__o.-_

_Ella se aleja y agarra una foto. Estoy yo, junto a Peeler en una excursión del Escuadrón Torisso._

_-Daniel Scutch, hijo de Duncan Scutch. Irónicamente, tu padre luchó a favor de nosotros hasta que ese maldito Keanloth le arrebató la vida. ¿Y tú que haces? Vas y le besas los pies al enemigo... Tú, maldito, asesinaste a varios no-humanos.-_

_-No fue... mi intención...-_

_-¡Claro que lo fue, Scutch! Si tanto nos querías, ¿por qué nos matabas?-_

_-Torisso... y Keanloth... me obligaban...-_

_-¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste del Escuadrón?-_

_-¡Tranquila, Rachnera!- dice una voz que sale de la oscuridad. -El Scutch que tú conoces ya no existe. Ha cambiado. Yo sé que ahora él estará con nosotros.-_

_Esa persona sale de la oscuridad y revela su rostro: Es el mismísimo Dylan Pelson. La aracne se tranquiliza y me observa desde la oscuridad, mientras Pelson me saca un par de telarañas de encima y me da un espejo._

_-¿Hace cuanto no te miras, Scutch?-_

_-Meses...-_

_-Mirate la cara.-_

_Me veo en el espejo y observo las huellas que me dejo la tortura. Tengo el pelo más largo, una barba sucia y todo mi rostro está manchado de sangre. Tengo toda mi frente rasguñada, producto de las manos de Beantork que me inyectaban el veneno._

_-Estás muy mal, amigo, pero no te preocupes... yo voy a ayudarte.-_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Somos tan parecidos, Scutch... Nuestros padres murieron protegiendo a otras especies, y ambos fuimos tan estúpidos que nos quedamos sin rumbo y nos enlistamos en el Escuadrón Torisso. En mi caso, yo entré en 1991 y cuando me di cuenta de que Keanloth asesinó a toda mi familia por oponerse a sus pensamientos... lo dejé todo.-_

_Me pide el espejo y se lo doy. Después, extiende la mano._

_-Mi nombre es Dylan Pelson, Scutch. Ella es Rachnera Arachnera, y te cuidará durante tu reposo. Todas esas heridas tienen que cicatrizarse, y eso podría llevar todo un mes.-_

-¡Daniel!-

-¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó?-

Veo que Mero se preocupó por mí. -Estuviste medio minuto en blanco.- me dice, anonadada.

-Oh... perdona. Siempre me pasa.-

_-Escuché que Scutch estaba aquí. Estoy ansiosa por verlo.- dice una voz que reconozco. Es de Rachnera Arachnera. Un escalofrío empieza a invadir mi __cuerpo._


	5. Capítulo 4: Viejos y Nuevos Amigos

-¿Sucede algo?- dice Mero, mientras mira mi rostro paralizado.

-No... le tengo un poco de pánico a las aracnes.-

Una vez que me levanto del lugar para evitar que Mero se preocupe más, Rachnera aparece.

-¡Ay, mi querido Danny! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

Veo que ahora ella está usando algo menos provocativo: Una camisa. Tiene el mismo corte de pelo y su apariencia ni cambió después de estos 20 años. Sigue siendo la misma aracne de siempre.

-Rachnera...- digo, mientras no paro de temblar. Ella se acerca y rápidamente me abraza.

-Ay, Danny... Pensaba que ya estabas en tu lecho, pronunciando tus últimas palabras... ¡pero estás más vivo que nunca!-

-Gracias por esas palabras más alentadoras...-

-¿No me extrañaste, Danny?-

De la nada, aparecen Ryder, Tench y Kurusu en la escena. Les llama la atención que ella es la única persona que me dice "Danny" y no Dan, Daniel, Scutch, Scushy y todos esos apodos.

-¿Se conocen entre ustedes?- pregunta Kurusu.

-¡Si!- dice ella, en voz alta. -Lo cuidé durante un mes cuando estaba muy mal. Fue mi paciente favorito.-

-Okey...- dice Tench, un poco desconfiado. Sabe que la palabra _paciente _no parece ser tan buena. -De todas maneras... ya terminamos con el mueble.- dice Tench. -Nos podemos ir.-

-No.- interrumpo yo, porque siento que Beantork, estando de vuelta, puede ser un peligro enorme para todos... incluyendo esta casa. -Todavía falta algo... ¿Podríamos hablar, Kurusu?-

Estoy sentado en la sala de estar. Tench y Ryder están sentados junto a mí. Rachnera, Centorea y Kurusu están en frente nuestro. De la nada, aparecen una arpía junto a una lamia y... Suu.

Empiezo a temblar un poco. Las memorias empiezan a invadirme de nuevo, pero en este caso son las felices. Recuerdo esos momentos en donde ambos compartimos momentos de amigos, o inclusive, algo cercano a un padre y a una hija.

La arpía se sorprende por nuestra presencia. Tanto Ryder y yo miramos a Tench y sonreímos. Sabemos qué está pensando.

-¿Quiénes son estos hombres, esposo? - pregunta la arpía.

-Papi, él hombre de los anteojos y la barba es el señor Daniel Scutch, y ellos son sus compañeros.-

Parece que Papi la arpía captó el mensaje, pero con el gesto que hace, parece que no nos logra reconocer. Suu, en cambio, es diferente. Se nos queda mirando por unos segundos y sonríe. Es mi turno de tirar la carta que puede confirmarlo todo.

-Soy yo, Sunny.-

Suu sonríe y me abraza.

-¡Señor!- dice, mientras yo la abrazo y recuerdo esos momentos en los que estábamos juntos. Ryder está lagrimando de nuevo mientras todos se encuentran confundidos.

-¿De dónde lo conoces, Suu?- dice la arpía, sorprendida. Todo el mundo me mira a mí.

-Bueno... es una larga historia. Una larga.-

* * *

**_17 de Febrero de 1994._**

_-Están adentro...-_

_Es la voz de Peeler, que indica que la pandilla de los no-humanos se encuentra adentro del apartamento. Somos Ryder, el cuál está enmascarado y lleno de ropa, Peeler y yo._

_Estamos los tres enfrente de la puerta del apartamento. Leo el número del departamento... **4º G. **_

_-¿Entramos ahora?- pregunto. Peeler asiente. En menos de 10 segundos vamos a abrir la puerta._

_Tengo un subfusil cargado en mi mano. Ryder tiene una metralleta y Peeler es el que está menos armado. Solamente una pistola y dos cuchillos. En cuánto a la pandilla, Torisso nos dijo que estaba compuesta por dos centauros y tres gigantes. Estábamos convencidos que matar a esta pandilla era lo correcto, porque nosotros en ese momento teníamos el cerebro lavado por Keanloth... él nos decía que los no-humanos eran una amenaza de verdad. Nos mostraron cientos de metrajes falsos en donde decían que ellos serían la causa de la extinción del ser humano. Nosotros le creímos._

_Peeler abre la puerta y Ryder empieza a disparar sin control. Dos de los gigantes caen al suelo, muertos. Los centauros tratan de defenderse pero la ametralladora de Ryder logra herirlos. Uno de los gigantes trata de atacarme pero fácilmente lo mato con mi subfusil._

_Los tres gigantes están muertos. Peeler se acerca a uno de los centauros que están agonizando del dolor._

_-¿Te gusta, no?- pregunta Peeler._

_-Maldito... desgraciado. ¿Qué te hicimos?-_

_-Ustedes son la causa de nuestra futura extinción... por lo que nosotros estamos recurriendo a las peores alternativas para sobrevivir.-_

_Peeler apuñala al centauro en su corazón y este grita del dolor. El otro centauro, el cuál está desangrando, muere de un disparo en el corazón por parte del mismo Peeler._

_Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a estas emboscadas, todavía siento que estoy dentro de mi primera vez. El miedo, las ganas de vomitar y esa constante desesperación de buscar un lugar en el que estar más tranquilo seguían invadiéndome como en mi primer emboscada._

_-Háganme un favor, Dan y Ryde.- dice Peeler. -Fíjense si hay alguien en el baño. Voy a encargarme de la sala.-_

_Los dos nos miramos. Pensamos que talvez haya una especie de monstruo gigante en el baño. Hacemos piedra, papel y tijera para saber quién entra primero... Ryder pierde y decide entrar._

_Cierra la puerta del baño y entra solo, pero a los tres segundos vuelve a abrir la puerta._

_-Daniel... entra, por favor.-_

_Entro y cierro la puerta. Ambos nos damos cuenta de que hay alguien en la bañadera. No parece como cualquier no-humano que vimos. Es un cuerpo transparente y pegajoso, que se transforma en una niña._

_La niña claramente tiene miedo. Escuchó los gritos, los disparos y nuestras voces._ _Ryder trata de apuntarle con la metralleta, pero se rinde. Sabe que no puede hacerlo._

_-No puedo.- me dice. -No puedo matarla.-_

_Apunto con mi subfusil y tengo el dedo en el gatillo. Aun así, siento que no puedo. Una fuerza superior a mí me dice que no debo hacerlo, e inmediatamente bajo el arma._

_De repente, aparece detrás de una cortina un cíclope con las manos arriba. Ryder lo apunta con una ametralladora._

_-Me entrego ante ustedes... solo pido que no maten a la niña.-_

_Algo está cambiando dentro de mí. No estoy sintiendo ni ira, alegría o miedo, sino que estoy completamente confundido. ¿De verdad parece que estos tipos quieren matarnos? ¿Extinguirnos? En esos cientos de metrajes nos decían que los monstruos eran agresivos, y los cíclopes eran bestias enormes que nos matarían con apenas detectar nuestra presencia. Esa descripción de cíclope no es la que veo en el que se acaba de entregar. Se entregó sin peleas ni nada. Desde el primer momento se rindió._

_-¿Qué quieren?- pregunta el cíclope. Ryder y yo nos miramos, sin darle respuestas._

_-Tú.- le digo. -Vinimos para exterminarlos porque supuestamente ustedes estaban planeando nuestra extinción...-_

_-¿Extinción? ¿Qué carajo sale de tu boca? Ustedes son la especie con mayor población de todo el planeta y la que domina todo... ¿y ustedes están en extinción? ¡Maldito! ¡Nosotros, los cíclopes, estamos en peligro de extinción por sus putos escuadrones! ¡Nosotros estamos muriendo!-_

_El cíclope respira para soltar otro monólogo:_

_-Yo sé como los educan en el Escuadrón Torisso. Les dicen que somos malos... ja, ja. Es todo mentira, amigo. Solamente te lo dicen para lavarte el cerebro, porque las verdaderas intenciones de Keanloth son las de demostrar que tu raza es superior, humano...-_

_Ese monólogo fue como una estaca que apuñaló mi corazón. Una herida profunda en mi alma. Mis manos manchadas de sangre fueron usadas en vano. Sentía que había matado a todos esos pobres no-humanos en vano... Solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer._

_-Váyanse. Tú y ella.- digo. -Hay una ventana allí. Váyanse... les dejo esa oportunidad.-_

_La cara del cíclope se ilumina y se acerca a mí._

_-Espero que te des cuenta de que lo que te están pidiendo que hagas... es lo malo. Keanloth y Torisso son asesinos. Yo solamente soy un pobre cíclope que nunca tuvo intenciones de herirte.-_

_El cíclope me toca el hombro y saluda a Ryder. La niña va y lo acompaña pero de repente, él se detiene. Reconoce algo._

_-Torisso... la pandilla fue asesinada... Scutch y Ryder están en el baño.-_

_Esa es la voz de Peeler. Hay otra persona dentro de la sala con los muertos... Torisso._

_-¿Qué carajo están haciendo estos idiotas dentro del baño__?- grita Torisso._

_Mientras Torisso se acerca al baño, el cíclope se prepara para atacar._

_-Amigo...- dice Ryder. -No lo hagas, ¡vete!-_

_-Torisso mató a mis hermanos... hoy me vengaré bebiendo su sangre...-_

_Torisso abre la puerta y se encuentra con el cíclope. Trata de atacarlo pero el hombre fácilmente lo derriba con cuatro disparos._

_-¿Acaso son idiotas o qué? ¿No vieron al monstruo de un ojo?-_

_-Traté de contenerlo.- contesto._

_Me doy cuenta de que la niña se convirtió en líquido. Torisso no logra identificarla._

_-Salgan de aquí...- dice Torisso, enojado..._

* * *

Todo el mundo me mira impactado. De verdad no se esperaban una historia tan intensa como esa. Algunos casos son especiales: Mero está llorando con una sonrisa, Papi no para de hacer preguntas y Rachnera mira a un punto fijo, reflexionando. Kurusu y yo nos miramos cara a cara.

-Bien.- digo. -Los reuní a todos ustedes porque algo pasó... pero por ahora solo quiero hablar con su anfitrión.-

-Una pregunta.- dice Tench, interrumpiéndome. -¿Eso es una dullahan o me parece...?-

Todo el mundo mira a la dullahan que se asoma con un café.

-Ah, tranquilos.- dice Kurusu. - Está bajo mi responsabilidad. No vino a buscar a nadie...-

La dullahan saluda y saca su cabeza de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Centorea distrae a Papi, a Suu con una clase de juego y a las demás les pide que se vayan. Todas se esfuman, excepto Rachnera, a quien perdono con un gesto y la dejo al lado de Kurusu. Vuelvo a tener la palabra.

-Okey... con la historia que les acabo de contar de seguro reconocerán a Torisso. Ese hombre está todavía vivo, pero no es peligroso, o eso creo... Bah, no importa. El problema es que hay otra persona además de él, que es mucho más peligrosa... y que puede estar cerca.-

Me levanto de la silla en la que estoy sentado.

-Esa persona se llama Deanler Beantork, un ex-soldado del Escuadrón Torisso que fue mano derecha de Keanloth. Es un hombre agresivo, violento y muy sádico. Le gusta organizar peleas de no-humanos a muerte y torturar a personas... Tristemente, yo fui una de ellas. Una vez que salí de ese infierno y prometí vengarme, quise rastrearlo y asesinarlo, pero tristemente nunca lo logré porque se escapó a tiempo. Estuvo veinte años como una incógnita y hace no muy poco tiempo lo volvieron a encontrar... pero no lo capturaron. Ese hombre es una amenaza y puede estar en cualquier parte... inclusive dentro de esta casa.-

Señalo a Kurusu y le digo: -Kurusu... vine aquí para decirte que tengas cuidado, porque si Beantork toca a alguna de estas chicas... todo va a terminar mal.-

-No te preocupes, Kihimito.- dice Ryder. -Te ayudaremos a encubrirlas al igual que la agente Smith, pero no siempre vamos a estar contigo... vas a tener que reforzar la seguridad de la casa, y vigilar durante la noche.-

-Entiendo...- dice Kihimito. -¿Pero están seguros de que esta persona está cerca?-

-Todavía no atacó en Japón, pero sé que lo va a hacer pronto. Varias regiones del país albergan muchísimos no-humanos. Esta casa es una de ellas.-

Rachnera no pronunció ni una palabra todavía. Tiene mucho que decir pero mantiene su boca callada. En cambio, Kurusu ni habla porque no sabe que decir. Lo único que captó es que tiene que cumplir con lo que yo digo.

-Okey... voy a hablar con Smith y veré que puedo hacer.- dice el anfitrión.

-Cualquier cosa, llama a este número, Kihimito.- dice Tench, y le entrega un papel con el número de teléfono del apartamento.

-Danny, si Beantork pisa este lugar juro que va a dejar de ser extremista.- dice Rachnera.

-No sabemos si Beantork tiene hombres bajo su manga, Rachnee.-

Otra cosa se me viene a la cabeza, y me acerco al anfitrión.

-Si Beantork toca a Suu..-

-¡No, no! Le aseguro que ese tal Beantork no entrará a esta casa.-

-Eso espero.-

Ryder y Tench se levantan del lugar en dónde están sentados.

-Nos vamos. Mándele saludos a todas las chicas. Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero no tenemos tiempo.-

Ja, ja. En realidad tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra pero mis ganas de pasar el día dentro de mi apartamento se intensificaron mientras hablaba de Beantork.

-Vaya tranquilo, señor Scutch. Ellas van a estar seguras... Suu también.- dice Kurusu.

-Hasta luego, Kurusu.-

El anfitrión me saluda y abre la puerta, pero antes de salir, alguien me toca la espalda.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- dice Rachnera con una sonrisa.

-Okey... adiós.-

Ella se ríe por mi manera de saludar, y nosotros tres vamos caminando hacia el apartamento.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos, la recepcionista tira un comentario muy preocupante:

-¡Por fin, chicos! ¡Pobre de la persona que los estaba esperando!-

Instantáneamente interpreto que Torisso se despertó y gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-Se quedó dormido anoche y lo dejamos solo. Solamente nos fuimos por media hora.- dice Tench, con una sonrisa. La recepcionista queda confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay otra persona dentro de su habitación?-

Los tres nos miramos preocupados. ¿Cómo que _otra persona_?

-¿Hay dos personas en el apartamento?-

-Vino un hombre hace diez minutos. Buscaba el apartamento **_4G_**... Dijo que iba a esperar en el pasillo...-

Oh, no. Ryder y yo subimos desesperados por las escaleras y entramos al pasillo... no hay nadie allí. Veo que la puerta está abierta.

-Torisso...- digo, en voz baja.

-¿Dejaste a Torisso en tu casa?- dice Ryder.

-No fue mi decisión.-

Abro la puerta y veo que Torisso está acostado, mirando al techo. Tiene dos disparos... uno en el brazo y otro en el pecho. Veo esto y me agarro la cabeza de la desesperación. Ryder se acerca a él y se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Está vivo! ¡Respira!-

Vive. Me acerco a él y le pego despacio en la cara para que reaccione. Logra abrir los ojos y solo puede decir susurros.

-El... hijo de puta... estuvo aquí...-

-¿Quién, Torisso? ¿Beantork?-

Torisso asiente con su cabeza... Estamos en la mierda.

* * *

Torisso entró de urgencia al hospital más cercano. Va a estar internado por un largo tiempo. Mientras tanto, nosotros tres seguimos en nuestro apocalipsis.

-No podemos seguir aquí. - dice Tench. -Beantork va a venir por nosotros si es de noche. -

-¿Cómo carajo supo? ¿Cómo mierda... nos localizó?-

-No lo sé. - responde Ryder. -Alguien lo tuvo que haber ayudado...-

-Alguien de la Fuerza Wolf.- contesto. -Eso significa que ni esta casa ni la de Ryder son seguras. Nuestras direcciones están en los archivos de la Fuerza. Tenemos que ir a otro lugar.-

-No podemos ir a lo de Kurusu. Sería muy malo por parte nuestra.- dice Tench, y tiene razón. No podemos caer en la casa de un hombre al que apenas conocemos y que se encarga de siete especies.

-Conozco un lugar.- dice Ryder. -Te va a gustar, Daniel.-

-¿Qué clase de lugar?- pregunto.

-No está tan lejos, pero antes, necesitamos ir a otro lugar...-

-¿Dos lugares? ¿Y cuáles son?-

-Primero tenemos que ir a ver a alguien que no vemos hace tiempo... alguien que extrañas.-

-¿Extraño?-

-Si.- dice, a carcajadas. -La recuerdas, ¿no? la dríade...-

-¿La dríade? Ah si... hijo de puta.-

Ryder empieza a reírse, porque cuando éramos más jóvenes y pertenecíamos a la pandilla de Pelson, él decía que estaba enamorado de la mensajera, conocida como la dríade.

Era literalmente una dríade. Hojas como pelo, raíces en forma de pierna y siempre estaba sentada en algo creado a través de ramas. Admito que cuando era joven, entrando en mi segunda década, me pareció una mujer hermosa, pero eso no quiere decir que yo estuve enamorado de ella. Ahora, veinte años después, casi llegando a los cincuenta, me pregunto cómo estará...

-Nunca estuve enamorado de la dríade, Ryder.-

-Claro, y a Tench no le gustan las arpías.- dice, entre risas.

-¡Ey!- dice. -No metan a las arpías en esto.-

-Estuve preocupado dentro de la casa de Kihimito. - dice Ryder. -Pensaba que ibas a decir algo de la arpía.-

-¡Bueno, no nos vayamos de tema!- grito. -¿Dónde está la dríade?-

* * *

Dos horas después, llegamos al bosque en donde supuestamente vive la dríade. Es un lugar muy lindo, pero el hecho de que haya barriles llenos de desechos contaminantes contrarresta esa belleza.

-¿Estás seguro de qué era aquí?- pregunta Tench.

-Si. - dice Ryder.

-¿Y cómo sabías de todo esto?- le pregunto al tigre.

-Vine al bosque a meditar y me la encontré. Me dijo que conoce a alguien que quiere vender su casa lo más rápido posible a un precio muy barato.-

-¿Y de dónde crees qué vamos a sacar ese dinero? Además, si Beantork localizó el apartamento, nos puede encontrar en días. -

-Espera... no te conté toda la historia. Supuestamente la va a vender gratis.-

La historia de Ryder es interrumpida por la presencia que estábamos esperando. La dríade aparece sentada en un árbol. Su apariencia sigue siendo la misma después de tantos años. Ella se acerca a nosotros y saluda a Ryder.

-Ryder... ¿con quién viniste hoy?-

Tench saluda y dice su nombre. Quiero abrir la boca, pero Ryder me pide que guarde silencio.

-Adivina quién es, Kii.- dice Ryder.

_¿Kii?_ ¿Así se llama?

-...No lo sé, Ryder.-

-Soy yo, dríade. - digo, desobedeciendo a la orden de Ryder. -Daniel Scutch.-

La cara de ella se ilumina. De verdad no se lo esperaba.

-¡Daniel! Pensaba que después de la muerte de Pelson desapareciste.-

-Sigo en pie, dríade. -

-No me llames dríade. Dime Kii.- dice con una sonrisa que parece tener la capacidad de iluminar toda una ciudad.

-Bueno, basta de charlas amorosas.- dice Ryder, con un tono de humor. Lo fulmino con la mirada y se disculpa con un gesto. -Vinimos por que me dijiste que conocías a un tipo que quería vender su casa, y ahora Beantork parece que está de vuelta...-

-Lo vi.- dice ella. Ahora todos estamos en silencio. -Está igual. Solo está más arrugado. Lo vi ayer, bebiendo agua del río. Lo reconocí por su cicatriz.-

Ya con lo que nos dijo Kii se comprueba que Beantork está aquí, esperando nuestra presencia.

-No sé si estarán del todo seguro contra Beantork allí dentro. El hombre no me especificó nada de la casa. Deberían ir a hablar con él.-

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Ryder.

* * *

_**WASHINGTON D.C, ESTADOS UNIDOS. CENTRAL DE LA FUERZA WOLF.**_

La Central de la Fuerza Wolf consiste de dos pisos. La primera es un museo que cuenta la historia de la guerra extremista en donde Daniel Scutch participó, y el segundo piso es un almacén de archivos. Hay una mesa redonda en donde está sentado Jake Peeler. Está igual que hace 20 años. Solo tiene un par de canas y ojeras.

De repente suena su teléfono celular. Es un contacto que él reconoce... es Beantork. Decide atender después de quedarse en blanco por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué... carajo me llamas desde tu teléfono? Estuve semanas tratando de localizarlo pero nunca contestas.- pregunta Peeler.

**_-Felicitaciones. Ahora si puedes localizarlo.-_** contesta.

-Te estoy localizando en Japón, Beantork. Aunque hayamos sidos socios y te haya ayudado, de todas maneras te voy a arrestar por violar los principios del Acta.-

_**-Ay, por favor Jake... como si tu fueras tan Scutch para decir eso.-**_

-Cierra la boca... ya estoy llamando a Smith.- dice Peeler, mientras busca el número de teléfono de la agente.

**_-No llamé para entregarme, Jake. Llamé para negociar.-_**

Peeler queda en silencio y deja de buscar el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres, Deanler?-

**_-Bueno... no sé si lo sabes, pero una vez que me escapé de las manos de Scutch, empecé a meterme en pequeñas pandillas hasta llegar a una organización criminal enorme.-_**

-¿Qué organización?-

**_-Nadie los conoce pero son muy poderosos. Se hacen llamar El Sindicato de Manzin. Están a favor de las ideologías anti-Acta y de Keanloth.-_**

-¿De Manzin? ¿Bernt Manzin?-

_**-Ah, si. Se lo puse yo. Me convertí en el jefe hace varios años.-**_

Peeler empieza a reírse. -¿Te das cuenta de que te estás entregando solo? Estás diciendo todo lo que no deberías decir.-

**_-No dije todo todavía. Ahora viene la parte en donde tú entras.-_**

La cara de Peeler cambia repentinamente. Ahora está serio.

**_-El jefe anterior de esta mafia tenía un plan que me llamó mucho la atención... y me lo terminó dejando a mí...-_**

-¿Qué clase de plan?-

**_-Es uno grande. El jefe quería abolir el Acta en Japón. ¿Por qué Japón? Es el país con más población no-humana del mundo, supongo. Igual, con lo que te voy a decir... eso va a ser algo secundario.-_**

Peeler no pronuncia ni una palabra ahora.

_**-Japón está muy avanzado tecnológicamente. Tiene todo lo bueno. ¿Qué te parece si nosotros controláramos un par de esas empresas y después, si no sale todo bien... el gobierno, qué te parece?-**_

-¿Qué?- dice Peeler. -No, no. No quiero que causes más caos. Ya te di la dirección de Scutch en Japón por eso, Deanler. ¡No quiero que sigas rompiendo las cosas!-

**_-Tú tendrías el 30% de las ganancias, Peeler, y yo aprovecharía para saciar mi venganza.-_**

Peeler ahora está mudo. 30% de las ganancias de tecnología japonesa. Es mucho. Muchísimo.

**_-Yo sé muy bien que tu te fuiste con Scutch porque era lo más conveniente, Jake. En los noventa Keanloth estaba pasando de moda y con Scutch ibas a ganar un futuro... y eso significa que tu ideología y tu maldad sigue siendo la misma que en 1993.-_**

Peeler no responde y corta la llamada repentinamente.


End file.
